


I'm Pregnant

by RizzV825



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Maura finds herself pregnant and needs Jane's help. Story also Flashes back to Jane pregnant at sixteen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two little notes here...if you see this story on fanfiction.net, note that my math mistakes have been corrected here. Also when I wrote this, I thought Frankie was the youngest, but he is infact the middle child. (on the show anyway.) so...here we are.

Oct. 17, 2003

Maura is almost at work. She has been feeling a little under the weather since she woke up this morning. She was flushed, and a little nauseated, but Maura pushed herself to go to work anyway. She sipped her tea, and ate a few crackers hoping that would settle her stomach. Maura has yet to find the source of her nausea, although she suspected she knew the answer, she wanted to confirm to be sure. 

July 12, 1994

A sixteen year old Jane Rizzoli stood in the upstairs bathroom of her home for almost an hour staring at the pregnancy test in her hand with two blue lines on it. She tried to believed that if she stared at it long enough, it would all go away. Maybe I read it wrong, maybe the test isn't accurate, maybe I'm just sick, and...not what I think I am, all these thoughts ran through Jane's head as she stared at the positive test in her hands, and then out the window at her two brothers outside. Fourteen year old Tommy and twelve year old Frankie played basketball in the driveway on a beautiful summer day enjoying the innocence of childhood, an innocence Jane may never know again. Try as she may, Jane couldn't deny it, she was in fact pregnant. Oct. 17th, 2003 Maura's wave of nausea progressed as she found herself vomiting in the sink downstairs in the morgue. She remained leaning over the sink for awhile, taking deep breaths trying to center herself. She soon became aware of another presence in the room, and sat up trying to discretely wipe off her mouth. Jane walked over to her friend concerned placing her hand on Maura's shoulder.

" Maura, you okay?" Jane asked her, and Maura nodded quietly. 

" Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach is a little off, but I'm okay."

" Are you sure? Maybe you should take the day off." Maura looked up at her trying to offer a smile hiding how she really felt. 

" I'm okay, really. I just need something more in my stomach." Jane sighed. 

She was still concerned, but she trusted Maura.

" You sure?" 

" Yes Jane. I'm fine, I swear." Maura said smiling at her. 

" I'm just worried. You don't usually get sick." Jane said. 

" I know. I appreciate that. I'm good, I promise." 

"Okay, promise me you'll go home if you really don't feel good." 

" I will." Maura laughed,but inside she was scared to death.

If her hypothesis was correct it would mean she was pregnant, and she had no idea what she was going to do. 

July 15, 1994 

Jane woke up feeling nauseated, and was in the bathroom throwing up. After her stomach emptied she remained hunched over the toilet for a few moments,trying to catch her breath. Her mother Angela overheard Jane getting sick, and came in to check on her.

" Janie, are you okay?" Angela asked kneeling down to rub her daughter's back.

" Yeah Ma, I'm fine." Jane answered still facing the toilet. 

She couldn't even bear to look at her mother. How could she dissapoint her mom by telling her she was pregnant at sixteen? With the daily struggles Angela has already between maintaining a household, and dealing with Frankie and Tommy, Jane didn't want to add anymore stress to her mother. Jane has kept this secret for about a week so far, and it was killing her, she had to tell someone.

Oct. 18, 2003 

Maura is at work the next morning sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She has taken a pregnancy test, and it came out positive confirming her suspicion. She also knows the baby's father is Ian. She started feeling her body changing approximately two months after he left, and he's the only man she has slept with in a year. Maura felt extremely conflicted. She had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to tell Ian. Maura's life has been consumed with her career, and even though she wasn't totally opposed to the idea of having a family, she still had no idea what kind of mother she'd make. Jane comes downstairs with two cups of coffee to find her best friend seemingly stressed and panicked. She is immediately worried as she sets down the cups of coffee, and sits across from Maura. 

" Hey Maura, are you okay? Are you still not feeling good?" Maura took a deep breath, but was reluctant to answer.

" Maura talk to me. What's going on?" Jane pleaded as she took Maura's hand encouraging her to speak up.

" Jane, I'm pregnant." Jane was taken aback by the news, and was trying to find the right words to say. Maura was visibly upset by this, and Jane wanted to do her best to be there for her.

" Uh..wow..w-when did you find out?" Jane asked. 

" Yesterday. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

" Who's the father?" Jane asked.

" It's Ian's That scares me too. I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I...I don't know what I'm gonna do, I'm so scared." Maura is on the verge of tears, and she's starting to get the shakes.

Feeling bad for her friend Jane reaches out, and takes both of Maura's hands.

" Listen to me, okay. It's going to be alright. I'm here for you. Whatever you decide, I wanna be here to help you."

Maura takes a deep breath, and slowly starts to relax. 

" Thank you." Maura says with a smile. 

" Come on, let's get out of here. Try to catch a break for a few minutes." Jane said as she beckoned towards the door.

" But Jane, we have so much to do here."

" It's okay. It can wait awhile. Let's just go relax for a bit." Jane pleaded smiling at her which in turn earned a smile from Maura.

" Okay." Maura said as they both headed out. 

Maura felt incredibly lucky to have a friend like Jane. She could always talk to her when she was having a hard time. 

July 15, 1994

Jane paced aimlessly outside her little brother Frankie's room. She was nervous, Jane hadn't told anyone she was pregnant, but still she knew she could trust Frankie. The two always had a sense of comradery, and always had each other's back. Finally Jane took a deep breath, and allowed herself to enter his bedroom.

" Hey little brother, you got a minute?"

" Sure Janie, what's up?" 

Jane walked over to her little brother, nervously wringing her hands, and sat on the edge of his bed.

" Frankie, can you keep a secret?" The twelve year old boy's interest immediately perked up at the very mention of the word 'secret'. 

" What kind of secret?" Frankie asked.

" A big secret. You can't tell anyone, especially Ma and Pop. "

" A secret from Ma and Pop. This must be serious."

" It is. I need you to keep this quiet for awhile. You think you can do that?" Jane pleaded.

" Maybe." Frankie said with a sly smirk. 

" Come on Frankie, I really need your word on this. This is killing me,and I really need to tell someone." Jane replied exasperatedly.

" Sure Janie, you can trust me. What's going on?"

This was it. Jane was finally divulging her secret she'd kept for over a week now. With that she took a deep breath.

" Frankie, I'm pregnant."

Frankie was completely taken aback by this news.

"Oh. W-when did you find out?" Frankie asked.

" About a week ago. I haven't told anyone. I haven't even told Jimmy yet."

Jimmy Sheridan was Jane's boyfriend of two years. They met at a baseball game sophomore year, and Jane was absolutely smitten with him, and he was with her. The two started having sex about four months ago, and one irresponsible night of spontaneous sex after a date to the movies was all it took to change both of their lives forever. " Are you going to tell him?" Frankie asked. Jane sighed with her head in her hands.

" I don't know. I have no Idea what I'm going to do about anything right now. I'm so scared."

Frankie scooted up, and wrapped his arms around his big sister. Frankie had never seen Jane scared of anything, and he felt bad for her. 

" It's gonna be okay, Jane. I'm here for you if you need anything. I wanna help."

Jane hugged Frankie back, and kissed his cheek. 

" Thanks, little brother."

Jane walked out into the hallway to find her brother Tommy who had overheard everything.

" Was it Jimmy? Did he do this to you?"

" You heard us talking?" Jane asked.

" Just tell me, Janie. Was it Jimmy?"

"Please Tommy, I don't need any shit right now."

Jane was on the verge of tears at this point, and Tommy felt like he had to protect his sister, especially from boys.

" You have to tell him about this, Jane. He needs to be here for you."

Jane couldn't hold it in anymore, and just bursted out.

" I know that Tommy! I don’t know what to say to him, I'm so scared right now." 

Jane started to cry, and Tommy gave her a hug.

" How am I going to tell Ma and Pop, I'm having a baby? I screwed up so bad." 

" Janie you're strong okay. You'll get through this. You have your family by your side, you're not alone."

Jane took a breath, and wiped her tears. She was truly touched by the support she had from her brothers.

" Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Oct. 20th, 2003

It was now evening in the home of one Dr. Isles. Maura sat on her couch staring at the phone in her hand. She had to call Ian sooner or later, she knew she had to, but she had trouble finding the courage. Maura wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. She certainly loved Ian, and having a baby with him should be great. It seems the only thing holding Maura back was not knowing how Ian would react or if he would want to be involved. Ian's job took him all over the world, and maybe his lifestyle wouldn't be suited for a family. Then again, he did love Maura, and just maybe he'd be happy about the baby. Maura wrestled with these thoughts for days, and either way he had a right to know, so Maura gathered up every ounce of courage she had, and dialed Ian's phone listened to the phone ring several times, before it finally went to voice-mail.

" This is Dr. Faulkner. I am Unavailable at this time. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

" Hi...Ian, it's me. It was good to see you when you were here in Boston. I hope you're doing well. Uhm...listen, there's something important we need to discuss that affects both of us. Please call me as soon as you can. Bye." Maura hung up, walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. 

She paced around her kitchen wondering when and if Ian would call her back. For now all she could do was wait, so she retired to her room and went to bed. 

July. 17th 1994

Jane is outside Jimmy's house, and knocks on the door. She's about to tell Jimmy she's pregnant, and she's incredibly nervous. Even though they've been dating for awhile, sex was still a new part of their relationship, and Jane didn't know how Jimmy would take the news of being a father. Before long Jimmy answered the door, and was happy to see his girlfriend.

" Hey Janie, how've you been?" Jimmy asked greeting her with a kiss.

" I haven't heard from you in awhile. Are you doing okay?" 

" I'm fine, I suppose." Jane sighs." Jimmy, listen we need to talk."

" Okay." They both sit on the porch. Jimmy takes his girlfriend's hands. " What's going on?"

Jane nervously licked her lips, and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his strong features, and his icy blue eyes. Jane always found herself weak in the knees when she was around Jimmy, which is probably what got her into trouble in the first place. However there was no turning back now, he had to know.

" Jimmy, I'm...I'm pregnant."

" Oh...Uhm...wow." 

The two sat silently for awhile not knowing what to say. Jane desperately wanted to know what Jimmy was thinking. Would he be there to support her or would he want to run screaming? Finally it was Jane who broke the silence.

" Jimmy?"

" Uh... h-how far along are you?" Jimmy asked. 

" Not that far. I found out about a week ago."

" Do your parents know about this?"

" No. I have no idea how to begin to tell them. I've been struggling with how to tell you."

Jane nervously wrung her hands still unsure of her boyfriend's feelings, but he surprised her. Jimmy gently held her arms and kissed her forehead.

" I'm here Janie, okay. Anything you need, I'm here."

Jane sighed in relief and they both hugged each other.

" I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

" Don't worry. We're in this together." Jimmy told her. 

So this was it. The teenage couple were soon to be parents. Even though Jane was happy to have the support, she had no idea how she'd be raising a child. The big step was still ahead of her, and that was to tell her parents.

Oct. 25th 2003

So far it's been almost a week since Maura discovered she is pregnant. She still has not heard from Ian, which is to be expected with the demands of his job, and he still doesn't know he's going to be a father. Maura is nervous that Ian hasn't called her back, but at the same time she found herself strangely exhilarated. Maura has had a lot of time to think, and she's decided to keep her baby. She knows this will significantly change her life, and before this she's never had plans to start a family, but Maura has always been excited to embrace life's challenges. The always studious Dr. Isles who would normally be spending a quiet morning sipping tea, and reading a medical journal, found herself perusing an online baby store. Maura skimmed through everything from baby clothes to cribs, and even some designer pacifiers just for laughs. Through all of the merchandise she found herself stopped on a pram. Growing up, her grandmother had an antique one of these British baby carriages in her house, and someday Maura imagined she might have one for her children. She'd been staring at this pram for the past ten minutes. It was beautiful with crisp white wheels, navy blue fabric, and it was lined with soft white satin. Maura couldn't resist, she let her mouse do the talking and she placed the order. In the process she also ordered a crib, and a few gender neutral onsies until she learned the sex of her baby. Maura tried to remain optimistic, and hoped motherhood would be a positive and rewarding experience for her.

July 19th, 1994

It's dinner time in the Rizzoli house. Angela was preparing baked ziti with garlic bread still crisping in the oven. Jane stood in the arch way that connected the living room to the dining room, watching her mother cook. The lovely aroma of marinara and garlic bread filled their home, and Jane hated to ruin a nice dinner. It had been almost two weeks since she found out she was pregnant, and she still has not told her parents. Having her brothers on her side made her feel a bit better, but it was Mama Rizzoli who was going to be the scariest one to tell. One way or another she had to tell them. Certainly they would eventually find out, so Jane decided to just get it over with.

" Hey Ma." 

" Hey Sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Jane nervously stepped closer to the counter, next to her mother. Her throat was suddenly dry, and it felt as if no words would come out.

" S-so Ma, do you need help with anything?" Jane offered, in an attempt to start off on a happy note.

" Well the food is nearly done, but if you want, you can set the table." 

" Sure." Jane gathered up plates and silverware, and began to set five places at the table.

She wanted to tell her so much, she just didn't know how. Angela can tell that Jane had something on her mind, and she began to lean on her a bit. 

" You're being awfully helpful tonight. What's up?"

" Why does something have to be up? I just wanna help."

" Janie honey, I know when something's going on with you. I know you too well." 

This time, Jane knew she was busted. She had to come clean. 

" Ma, there is something I kinda have to talk to you about." 

" What is it?" Angela asked, and Jane sighs.

" Ma...I'm...I'm pregnant." 

The world seemed to be frozen in time at that moment. Angela didn't say anything at first, she just stared at the silverware in her hand. Jane wondered what she could be thinking.

" Ma?" 

" How? How could this happen?"

" Well Ma, me and Jimmy-" Before she could finish, she was cut off. 

" I know that part, Jane. I mean you, how can this happen to you? You were always such a responsible girl."

" I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear, but it did, and now I have to deal with it."

" Oh really? Do you have any Idea what you're in for? How can you take care of a baby at sixteen years old?"

At that moment, Frank Sr. was standing at the door to the garage, and hear the tail end of the conversation.

" Who's having a baby?" Jane turned and looked at her father, Frank looked over at his wife.

" Ang?" 

" Jane's pregnant, Frank." 

Frank said nothing, and went back in the garage. Jane saw how heartbroken he looked, and hated to hurt her father.

" Daddy." She followed him in the garage to try and talk to him, but Frank couldn't look at her.

" Daddy? Daddy please say something." 

" What is there to say Janie, huh? I had high hopes for you. I thought someday you'd make something of yourself. You had so much promise. What's going to happen now? " 

Jane hung her head with tears in her eyes, and quietly left the garage. She retreated to her room, and cried into her pillow. What was she going to do now? This situation definitely complicated things, but still Jane wanted to believe she'd make it through somehow. Jane didn't know what kind of mother she'd make, but she was certainly going to try her best. Jane layed there still crying when her brother, Frankie came in to check on her. He sat next to her, and rubbed her shoulder until she fell asleep.

Oct. 28th, 2003 

Maura is at home preparing pasta for dinner. The pregnancy so far has left her tired, and a bit hormonal. Her emotions are out of whack between feeling stressed about the baby, and starting to cry, to feeling excited and being sublimely happy. At the moment her feeling was hungry, and she couldn't wait to dig into that pasta. In the midst of dinner preparation, Maura's cell phone rang, and her chest tightened up when she saw Ian's number. Here goes nothing. she thought as she answered her phone.

" Hello."

" Maura hi, it's Ian. I just got your message."

" You did. Thank you for calling me back." Maura's voice trembled. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to tell him.

" I've missed you. How've you been?"

" Good, I've been good."

Ian's voice was so lovely on the other end of that phone, and Maura has missed him too, which made this conversation so much harder.

" Your message said it was important. Is everything alright?"

" Ian, there's something I have to tell you."

" What is it?" " Ian...I'm pregnant."

" You are?"

" Yes, and I want you to know that I'm keeping the baby, but I don't expect anything from you, I just-" In the midst of Maura's nervous babble, Ian calmly interjected. 

" Maura, darling if you'll just slow down for a moment, I can tell you that I think it's wonderful."

" You do?"

" Yes of course. Maura you're so sweet and lovely and genuine. You'll make a great Mum."

The overwhelmed M.E. began to shed happy tears.

" You really think so?"

" I do. You know I do. I want to help you in any way I can."

Realistically, Maura knew Ian had a job that demanded much of his time, and she didn't know exactly how he'd be able to help, but she appreciated the offer.

" But Ian, you job. It takes you all over."

" I know I need to be away a lot, but one way or another, I'll be there." 

" Thank you." Maura was appreciative, but she wasn't getting her hopes up.

" So how are you feeling?" Ian asked her.

" Alright, a little tired, but I'm doing good."

" How far along are you?" 

" I found out about a week ago."

" So we're going to be parents, huh?" 

" Yeah, it certainly looks that way." 

" I'm glad." Ian told her. 

" Me too." While talking, the water on the stove started to boil over, and Maura quickly ran to shut it off. 

" Everything alright?"

" Yeah, I was just about to have dinner."

" Well, I'll let you get to it then."

" Okay, thanks again, Ian."

" Alright, goodnight Love."

" Goodnight."

Maura couldn't believe how well it went. She was relieved that Ian took the news so well, and seemed willing to help. However she wasn't getting her hopes up to high. She knew Ian often made promises to be around, but was never able to live up to them. Maybe he was serious this time with a baby on the way, or at least she hoped. With that Maura took her pasta, and quietly enjoyed her dinner.

July 20th, 1994 

The next morning, Jane had slept in until noon. After the previous night's events, she wasn't in the mood for an awkward family breakfast. Her father left early to work ,and her mother spent the morning cooking and cleaning up after breakfast. Jane laid awake listening to dishes clanking as her mother cleaned up. She wondered how long she should wait until she braved going into the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. Moments later Angela knocked on the door frame to her daughter's bedroom. Jane turned over and nervously greeted her mother.

" Hi Ma. "

" Hi Sweetie. May I come in?"

" Sure." Angela sat next to Jane on her bed, and patted her back.

" Ma, I'm so sorry. " 

" No Honey, I'm sorry. I over reacted, I should have listened to you."

" I screwed up so bad." Angela leaned over and kissed the top of Jane's head. Jane tried unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

" Sweetheart, it is what it is. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, but we'll deal with the situation as best we can."

" What about Pop? He seems so angry." 

" Oh Honey, your father will come around. He loves you more than anything."

" I'm scared." Jane told her mother who immediately wrapped her arms around her.

" You'll do fine, Janie. You have your family to support you. Everything will be fine."

" Thanks Ma." In the midst of their moment of bonding, Jane felt a wave of nausea.

" Uh Ma, I hate to interrupt this mother, daughter bonding moment we're having here, but I have to throw up."

" Oh, go ahead." 

Aside from getting sick, Jane was relieved. She hated dissapointing her parents, but it made her happy that her mother came around, and was willing to support her through having a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

March. 12th 2004

Maura is well into her second tri-mester, and is starting to feel better these days. The beginning was certainly crazy, with all the uncertainties Maura faced, and a Thanksgiving celebration that included the phrase 'Mom, I'm pregnant.' It was scary for Maura to tell her mom, but Constance seems excited to be a grandmother. Today is another ultrasound appointment, and Maura has asked Jane to go with her. She is soon to learn the sex of her baby, and Maura is excited. The entire time in the car Maura stared out the window, and nervously fiddled with her bracelet. 

" You look nervous. Are you okay?" Jane asked.

" Just anxious to find out what I'm having."

" Have you heard from Ian lately?"

" He called me two nights ago. He's in Ecuador right now, but he plans to fly in next week some time. "

Ian called Maura often to check up on her. He flew in a week before Christmas to spend time with her, and give her money toward some of the baby supplies she'd ordered, but unfortunately he wasn't able to stay long. Maura didn't know if Ian's schedule would allow them much of a relationship, but at least he seemed to be doing his best to do right by their baby. She couldn't wait to tell Ian the sex of their baby. First she had to find out for herself. The two of them arrived at the doctor's office, and were waiting in the exam room for the gynecologist. Dr. Rebecca Allen entered the room, clipboard in hand, and greeted the two women.

" Maura, It's good to see you again. How have you been feeling?" Dr. Allen asked. 

" I'm okay, a little tired." 

" Yeah, how's the nausea?" " It comes and goes, but it's been better lately."

" That's normal for the second tri-mester." The doctor explained. 

Maura then introduced Jane, and the two women shook hands. Dr. Allen has been a great gynecologist so far. She was about the same age as Maura with two kids of her own, and she's been really nice, which put the first time mother at ease. Of course being a doctor herself, Maura was aware physiologically what she should expect, but it was a different perspective actually being pregnant, and Dr. Allen happily offered her insight. Dr. Allen rather enjoyed having another doctor as a patient. Something she's had yet to experience. Maura was set up for her ultrasound, and they could now see the baby. The M.E. choked up seeing her little one on screen. She wondered what motherhood would be like, and she wondered who her child would grow up to be.

" Everything is looking good here. Your baby is developing nicely, and looks very healthy." Dr. Allen explained.

" Do we know the sex?" Maura asked.

She held her breath waiting for an answer as Dr. Allen continued to search.

" You're gonna have a little girl."

" A girl?" Maura was elated. Deep down she was hoping to have a girl, and she couldn't contain her excitement as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

" Yup. It's pretty cool; isn't it?" 

" Yeah." Maura dried her eyes. 

Jane was happy to see her friend excited after the initial fear she experienced. Maura finished up with the doctor, thanked her, and headed home with Jane. The car ride how was much better than the nervous feeling Maura had upon arrival. The only thing Maura could do was stare out the window, and hold her pregnant belly. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter. Jane looked over at her relieved that this seemed like it would be a positive experience. " You happy?" " So much." Maura answered still grinning. Jane took her hand. " You're gonna be a great mom." Jane told her. "Thank you." So what started out as a scary and uncertain situation was now an exciting event to look forward to. Maura was almost through her second tri-mester, and she was adjusting to being pregnant. Although she wasn't without her uncertainties, and she had much to learn, Maura was still very happy, and couldn't wait to tell Ian. 

Dec. 10th, 1994

Jane is so far five months into her pregnancy, and has been back to school for awhile now. She never imagined she'd be spending her Junior year pregnant, but so far few people seemed to notice. Jane had a bit of a baby belly that she was able to hide under baggy sweatshitrs which wasn't an unusual wardrobe choice for her. A couple of people knew about it, like some of the girls from her field hockey team that she hung out with, but other than that, Jane tried to keep it quiet for as long as she was able to. However school wasn't on her mind at this time. Jane has just returned from an ultrasound appointment and has learned that she is having a girl. Wow, a little girl. Jane thought to herself. She was admittedly excited about having a baby girl. Maybe there'd be a sense of comradery between Jane and her daughter. She didn't know how she'd be as a mother when she was still just a kid herself, but Jane swore that her little girl would have everything she was able to give her, and that she would know everyday that her mommy loves her.

March 18th, 2004 

Maura was at home finishing her dinner, and cleaning up the dishes lost in thought. Her little girl growing inside her was so far healthy, and growing at a normal rate. She sent her mother a sonogram photo, and Constance called her back giddy and tearful saying she couldn't wait to meet her beautiful granddaughter. It was a side of her mother that Maura hadn't seen before. Yes she was a good mother, but more in the sense that Maura was provided for and went to good schools, but being a grandmother seemed to bring out her mushy side. Still it made Maura happy seeing her mom excited. Maura picked up her cell phone to call Ian. She'd e-mailed Ian telling him they were having a girl, but she hadn't heard back yet, and wanted to know if her got her message. As she was walking through her living room waiting for an answer, she heard a phone ringing outside her door. Could he really be here? Maura thought moving to answer the door. She opened the door to find Ian standing there, phone in hand. 

" You're here. I was just calling you." Maura said while leading him in the house. 

" I thought I'd surprise you." He said. 

The two moved into the living room. Maura made two cups of tea, and joined Ian on the couch. 

" So how have you been feeling?" Ian asked her. 

" Much better these days. The morning sickness is becoming less and less."

" Good, I'm glad to hear it. So, I got your last email. You know the sex of the baby?" 

" Yeah, we're having a little girl." Maura told him.

Ian was delighted as he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

" A girl? A little girl?" 

" Yeah, I know. I was so happy when I found out."

" I can't wait to meet her. She'll no doubt be beautiful." Ian exclaimed.

" I've been thinking about names. What do you think about Kaylee Brianne?" Maura asked.

" It sounds wonderful." 

Ian stayed on the couch with Maura for awhile talking about their soon to be born Kaylee, and all she would bring to their lives. Although the two of them were happy to become parents, their was a lot about their relationship that had a sense of unresolve. Ian had a tendency to come and go. Doctor Without Borders was always his life, and he wasn't sure how he'd fit a family in there or how much he'd be willing to give up. It was a lot to ask of anyone to have their life completely flipped upside down, but for now they have to take in one day at a time.

Dec.15th, 1994

Jane was coming home from school, and heading over Jimmy's house. She hadn't heard from him in a couple days, and she wanted to tell him they were having a girl. She knocked on the door, and waited excited and nervous at the same time until he finally came outside. He seemed uneasy, but Jane didn't pick up on it right away. 

" Hey Jimmy."

" Hey Janie, how ya doin?" He said kissing her cheek.

" I'm good. I came by to tell you we're having a little girl."

"Really?"

" Yeah. I want to name her Nicolette. I was thinking we'd call her Nikki. What do you think?"

Jimmy didn't want to answer her, but he couldn't keep his feelings hidden any longer, and he decided to just say it. 

" Janie listen, we've got to talk."

" What's up?" Jane was confused seeing her boyfriend shifty and nervous. She had no idea what it was he wanted to say. 

" Jane, I ...I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." 

" Do what?"

" I can't be a Dad." Jane was stunned and heartbroken. She couldn't believe Jimmy was just giving up.

" So what, are you just bailing on me?" Jane asked him, already starting to cry.

" I'm sorry, I really am. I care about you, Janie but I'm only sixteen."

" Well what the fuck am I, huh? I'm still a kid too, ya know." 

" I tried to think positively, that it would all work out, but the more I thought about it the more I thought ' What the hell am I doing? I can't be a father?' "

" But I can just do it by myself, right?"

" I'm sorry. That's all I can say is 'I'm sorry'. " 

Jane was left there crying on his porch feeling heartbroken and abandoned. She walked home sobbing, never wanting to look at him again. This however wasn't going to stop her from being the best mother she could. It was all about Nikki now, and no one else mattered.

March 21st, 2004 

Jane, Maura, and Angela were all at Maura's decorating the nursery. Angela was over the moon about the arrival of Maura's baby. You'd swear it was her own grandchild on the way with how excited she was. Maura opted for purple in Kaylee's bedroom. The walls were painted a beautiful light purple last week, and was now ready for decoration. The crib was white with a mobile of purple teddy bears that hung above it, and Kaylee's name was presented in wood letters, painted a dark purple, and hung above the bookshelf.

" Oh, what a beautiful room your little girl is gonna have." Angela said arranging stuffed animals in the room.

Maura stood in the room, surveying the work that was done.

" It really looks great. Thank you so much for your help." Maura told them.

" You're welcome. It was actually kind of fun." Jane told Maura, leaning in to whisper to her.

" Don't worry. I talked her out of the pink canopy."

Maura chuckled, but she didn't seem so happy, and Jane knew it.

" You okay? You look bummed."

" It's nothing." Jane looked at Maura with her eyebrow raised.

" Nothing, are you sure it's nothing?" Maura stepped into the kitchen, earshot away from Angela, and Jane followed.

" What's going on?" Jane asked.

" Ian and I had a fight." 

"About what?" Maura hesitated. She didn't want to think about her argument with Ian. She just wanted to be happy.

" Ian's not coming home as soon as I'd expected. He's going to stay a year."

" While you're pregnant?" Jane said astonished.

" Yeah, I guess I should have expected it was too good to be true."

" Maura, I'm sorry."

" It's okay. I'm okay. You know if even if Ian isn't around, as far as I'm concerned my baby already has a pretty awesome family." 

Jane smiled placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

" Always."

Dec. 19th, 1994 

It was the weekend and Jane was happy to have the time to relax. She'd spent the morning shopping with her mother for baby items, and after many disputes she settled her mother on only three pieces of pink clothing. 'Just cause she's a girl, doesn't mean she has to look like a creme puff.' Jane argued. She hoped Nikki would grow up strong willed, and have a firm sense of herself, just like her mom. Jane was watching TV when her dad walked in.

" Hey Janie. How's it going?"

" Hey Pop. I'm doing okay." Frank Sr. sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. He had a lot on his mind with everything that has gone on.

" You're Ma told me what happened with Jimmy, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

" Dad, it's okay." 

" No, it's not Janie. That boy had a responsibility to you and your daughter, and he backed out like a coward. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Jane smiled at her father. 

" Jane, listen to me. I want you to know you have your family by your side. You don't have to go through this alone."

" I know, Daddy." 

" I think you're gonna be a great mom, Kiddo."

Jane couldn't believe this turn around coming from her father. After he was so dissapointed when she told them she was pregnant, Jane was happy to see this supportive side.

"Really?" 

" Yeah, I do. You're strong and you're stubborn, but you've also got a big heart. Your little girl is very lucky." 

" Thanks Daddy." Frank wrapped his arms around Jane and Kissed her cheek.

Jane was scared and overwhelmed, but she was happy to have the support, especially from her father. She felt guilty that he seemed so let down, and now his support really meant a lot to her.


	3. Chapter 3

May 3rd, 2004 

It was mid morning, and Maura was expecting her mother to come over. She'd just called and said she was twenty minutes away. Maura was excited to see her mother, and visit with her for a few days. Her father is expected to join them later, and they're planning to help Maura prepare for the baby. Maura has still not told her parents about Ian, and the argument they had. She didn't want them to think bad things about Ian, also she didn't know what to say. Maura was quite confused herself. Ian called Maura twice more since there fight saying how sorry he was that he couldn't be around, but that he would call her as often as possible. Deep down she knew he cared about her, but also wondered if having a baby wasn't enough for him to stay around, then what would be? Maura heard a car pull up to her house, and she rose to the door to see her mother coming up the walkway. Constance had her wheeled suitcase along with several other bags in her arms. She looked like she'd been shopping.

" Hello Darling. It's so good to see you. You look great."

" What's all this?" Maura asked her mother while taking some bags from her and heading in the house.

" I wanted to make sure my granddaughter had everything she could possibly need."

The two women took everything to the couch and began going through the bags. 

They were full of baby blankets, clothes, toys, a photo album to be filled with future events in the baby's life, and a mystery bag Constance has taken on to her lap. 

" What's in here?" Maura asked about the bag her mother was holding. 

Constance smiled as she recollected the sentimental nature of this mystery item. She pulled out a knitted pink and blue blanket, and placed it on her lap.

" This is something I've been saving for a long time. When your father and I brought you home, we had you wrapped in this blanket. It's always been your favorite as a child, you took it everywhere. I thought it would be nice to pass on to your daughter."

Maura was truly touched as she took the blanket from her mother. Constance took her daughter's hand while she remembered what it was like to see her for the first time.

" I remember when you were a baby you always looked up at me with these big expressive eyes. It was like you knew something you were just waiting to share with us, and I knew someday you would go out there and conquer the world. I can't tell you how proud of you I am, Darling." 

Maura's eyes were wet with unshed tears that slowly started to roll down her cheeks. 

" Thank you, Mom." Constance held the side of her daughter's face wiping away tears.

" Do me a favor, will you? Make sure you take time everyday to tell your little one how special she is, and how much you love her. You have such a kind heart, and she should see every bit of it."

" I will." Maura answered wiping away more happy tears. 

" I know you'll be a great mom, Maura." Constance told her while the two women wrapped their arms around each other.

All of the new baby stuff was set up in the nursery, and Maura sat down with her mother for tea. Maura couldn't wait to have her baby. There was no doubt she'd get a lot of love from a supportive family. 

Feb 15th, 1994

Jane is walking through the hallways in school. She is currently seven months pregnant, and more of her classmates have heard about her pregnancy. There has been some speculation over who the father was, and she's gotten the stink eye from some of the popular girls as she passed them in the halls. Jane was anxious for a school vacation to come so she could just relax, and not deal with controversy. She and Jimmy have not spoken since the incident at his house. Jane really thought Jimmy loved her, and his bailing out really hurt her. Jane never saw herself as a typical girl who swooned over a boy, and was devastated when he broke her heart. Quite honestly, she couldn't even picture herself being in love before Jimmy. When he decided taking on life with a baby was too much for him, Jane felt abandoned and she hated it. Aside from the kids in school, Jane's little girl was due in four months, and she was scared of the birth. She feared how much it would hurt, and she feared all that might possibly go wrong. Jane had been reading up on pregnancy for awhile and all this knowledge scared her. Also after the birth, there would be this little life that was in her hands, the hands of a sixteen year old kid. What the hell did she know about being a mother? At sixteen, Jane was an attacker in field hockey, and a good one at that. She was a smart girl who got good grades, although a little rebellious at times, she'd mastered the art of sneaking in without getting caught. As far as being responsible for shaping the life of another human being, and making sure they came out of this world and had something to show for it, Jane felt far from ready. Nonetheless, Jane Rizzoli was nothing if not determined, and no matter what life threw at her, she would take it on full force. Later that day, Jane found herself lying in bed, holding her pregnant belly, talking to her little girl within. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter, and even though she wasn't born yet, she felt the two had a close bond already. 

" I'm here for you, baby girl. I promise. Whenever you're sad or scared or you need someone to hear you out, I'm here always. I love you, Kiddo."

May 5th, 2004

It was evening in the home of Dr. Isles, and many have gathered for dinner. Maura was there with her mother and father who had arrived the day before. The Rizzoli's were there, along with Korsak and Frost. Angela had prepared tortoleni alfreado, and chicken ceaser salad, and everyone was thoroughly enjoying dinner. Maura's parents discussed traveling abroad, and food they ate in different places. Maura was enjoying this family gathering, although a little antsy she couldn't have wine. The group talked about everything from traveling, to food, to work, and the conversation eventually found it's way to kids. The M.E. was four months away from welcoming a new life into the world, and she was amongst other mothers who were willing to offer the benefit of their experience. Three generations of Rizzoli women sat around the dinner table, and Angela recalls fond memories of when she was a first time mother.

" I remember Frank and I were married less than a year when I found out I was pregnant with Jane. As scared as I was, I was so excited to be having a baby."

" What did Mom look like when she was born?" Nikki asked her grandmother. 

" Oh, your mother was such a beautiful baby. She's had that curly hair of hers from the time she was born." 

" I know. I used to hate it when I was a kid." Jane chuckled, remembering many times she and her mother fought over styling it for school when she was eight years old.

" I think you have beautiful hair." Maura told her.

" Yeah, beautiful when you don't have someone trying to French braid it as tight as humanly possible." Jane said looking at her mother. 

" Oh stop. You're exaggerating. Besides you've always had very thick hair. It was amazing you could get a brush through it." 

Frankie gave a chuckle at his sister's expense which earned him a dinner roll thrown in his direction.

" What are you laughing at? You were the one with the botched hair cut when you were in third grade."

Nikki laughed always enjoying when her mother and Uncles would reminisce, and was eager to hear more.

" Oh, I've gotta hear the rest of this story."

" Your Uncle Frankie decided to be independent, and try cutting his own hair when he was eight. Let's just say he looked like he lost a fight with a lawn mower." Jane told her.

" Wow, did Nanny freak?"

" Like you wouldn't believe." Frankie said. 

" Well what would you expect with your class pictures in a week, and here you were with half your hair chopped off."

" I never heard the end of that one." Frankie said.

Leave it to the Rizzoli clan to provide many stories of family ruckus. 

" How about Jane? Was she always this onry?" Frost asked Angela.

" Oh, you better believe it. I remember when she was ten, and the kids built a tree house." 

Jane covered her face, knowing what was coming.

" Oh please, not the tree house story again."

" What happened?" Nikki asked.

" Apparently one level wasn't enough for your mother, and she wanted to build it higher, so she's trying to climb this tree with boards in her hands, and she fell and broke her arm in two places. I thought I'd have a heart attack." 

" Wow, did it hurt bad?" Nikki asked her mom. 

" Not as much as the ' I told you so' speech from your grandmother."

"Well I did." 

All laughed while listening to them. It was a nice change of pace from the stress at work, and dealing with criminals all day.

" Was I ever this difficult?" Nikki asked. 

" Never. You were an angel. Always a polite and respectful girl, this one." Angela said. Jane leaned over kissing her daughter's cheek.

" Yeah, you were. You're a good girl." 

" I hope I'm that lucky." Maura said holding her belly. Constance placed her hand on her daughter's back and kissed her cheek.

" You will be. I know you will."

" Thanks Mom."

" So we've heard all about Jane and Frankie, what about Maura? How was she as a child? " Angela asked.

Jane worried a bit for Maura, knowing this would probably be a loaded question, but Constance had plenty of nice memories to share.

" Maura was always a sweet girl, and very bright. She'd learned to play chess when she was only seven years old. She was inquisitive and wanted to learn everything." Maura maintained a smile when her mother recalled her childhood.

It was no secret that Maura was adopted, and that had it's own complicated history. She was very much aware her parents loved her, however there wasn't nearly as many exciting stories to tell. Maura was in boarding school at ten, and her shyness made it difficult for her to make friends. She concentrated primarily on her studies, which didn't leave room for much social interaction. Although the M.E. often wished she wasn't so different and was more like normal kids, it's her experiences that made her who she was today, and she was grateful. Maura swore to make sure if nothing else, her daughter grew up happy, and had no regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

April 3rd, 1995

Jane is now in her ninth month of pregnancy, and it felt like it took forever to get here. The first three months were like a hurricane, between telling those around her she was pregnant, and dealing with her body changing. Spring Break proved to be relaxing for Jane. She got to put her feet up and be at home, and not deal with kids at school, especially Jimmy. She couldn't stand to be at school, and have this person she was once close with now avoiding her. Her mother was a big help setting up the guest room for the baby. The nursery was complete, crib and all awaiting her arrival. At this point, Angela seemed excited to be welcoming a grandchild into their lives. The soon to be mother was currently sitting on her bed flipping through an old family photo album. Jane comes across a picture from her eight birthday of her in front of her birthday cake. She remembered that cake very well. It was a chocolate cake filled with chocolate pudding and bananas, that her mother made herself. Birthday parties in the Rizzoli house were always a big deal, and no matter how crazy they were or how involved the planning was, Angela always managed to handle everything perfectly. Jane's mother can be smothering and overbearing at times, but she was truly a good mother, and she loved her children. The arrival of her daughter was right around the corner, and the closer Jane got to her due date, the more scared she was. This was it, she wasn't a kid anymore. It was her turn to be Mom, and Jane hoped she was at least half as good at it as her mother was. Jane was still starting at the photo when her mom came in with tea for her, and set the cup down on her nightstand.

" Thanks Ma." Angela sat down next to her daughter looking at the pictures from the birthday party.

" Oh, I remember that party. The cake was a big hit; huh? " 

" Yeah it was." 

" Before you know it, you'll get to look at pictures like this with your little girl." Angela told Jane while stroking her hair.

" I just hope I can pull it off." Angela hugged Jane, and kissed her cheek. She sensed her daughter was nervous, and wanted to offer her encouragement.

" You're gonna be great, Honey. I have faith in you."

" I'm really scared, Ma. I'm scared of the birth, of what happens once Nikki is born, everything. How do I know if I can really do this?" Angela took her daughter's chin, and looked in her eyes.

" Janie, listen to me. I know you, and I know in my heart you have it in you to be a wonderful mother. You have determination and compassion like I've never seen. Trust me, you can do this."

Jane was so touched, she couldn't speak as tears fell down her cheeks. Angela dried Jane's face and wrapped her in a hug.

" I love you, Ma."

" I love you too, baby."

July 8th, 2004 

Maura was at home with her mother. She was snuggled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket watching TV. Constance comes over with two cups of tea and hands one to Maura. She is toward the end of her pregnancy, and is getting antsy. Constance is staying with Maura until she has the baby. She is excited to meet Kaylee the day she is born as is Maura, however she still has a lot on her mind. Aside from becoming a mother for the first time, she's had several phone calls from Ian over the past couple of months. He's made good on his word to call Maura often, and check in on her, but Maura doesn't like being kept in limbo not knowing if Ian will be around, and she's told him this. At this point, the M.E. is resigned to the fact that she'll likely be raising this baby on her own. For the moment, Maura was just enjoying having her mother's company for more than a couple of days. She felt almost like a kid again having her mom take care of her, and seeing her excited to be a grandmother was kind of cute. 

" So how are you feeling, Darling? Nervous, excited?" Constance asked her daughter. 

" I think a combination of the two." 

" I can't wait to see her for the first time, and see what she looks like. She's going to be the most beautiful baby; I just know it." Constance said. The soon to be grandmother was beaming. She was excitedly preparing for the baby and making plans for the future.

" It's going to be great when your little girl is old enough to travel. We can take her to Paris, to Rome. Remember when you here six and we went to Istanbul? Oh, we had so much fun."

" Yes we did." Maura answered.

She'd thought a lot about her daughter's future. Maura wanted many things for her girl, but most of all she wanted Kaylee to have a normal life. She didn't care what that was as long as Kaylee was happy and smiling as much as possible. Maura knew one thing for sure, that baby Kaylee would have plenty of people around who loved her, and their'd be lots of hugs and kisses to come her way.

April 15th, 1995

It is 7:15pm, Jane is in the delivery room, holding her precious baby girl in her arms. After fourteen hours of labor, the Rizzoli family welcomed a new baby into the world. Nicolette Ann Rizzoli was born April 15th, 1995, at 7:02pm. She was 7lbs 9oz, 21 in long. It was a time Jane never thought she'd be so emotional and so happy when she saw her little girl for the first time. Nikki was a beautiful baby with soft, straight dark hair, and big blue eyes, that looked into Jane's and stole her heart. During that alone time with her daughter Jane thought ' I can't believe this beautiful little girl is mine.' , and then she thought ' What the hell am I doing?' Jane was scared, and still doubting herself, and then her baby's tiny hand took her finger, and the new mother's heart swelled, and she knew where she belonged.

" Hey little girl. I can't believe you're finally here. Baby, I may not always be perfect, but I promise to make sure you grow up happy, and you have everything you need, and you always know that I love you so much." She softly kissed the top of Nikki's head. 

That lovely baby smell was something Jane found intoxicating. Moments later Angela came in thoroughly enjoying the vision before her. She was smitten with her new granddaughter, and couldn't contain her emotions all day.

" Hey there, you two."

" Hey." Jane answered smiling. Angela sat at Jane's bedside, both enamored with the new edition to their family.

" She's so beautiful. She looks just like her mommy.

" Angela said leaning in to kiss the top of her head.

" How are you feeling, Honey?" 

" So happy. I've never felt like this before. I think I've cried more today, than I ever have." Jane admitted.

" Yeah, I remember. When you were born, I couldn't stop starring at you. It was the most surreal moment of my life. I couldn't wait to begin being a mother."

" I know what you mean. I'm excited to see how life will be with this gorgeous little girl. It's also a little scary, too."

" We're all here for you, Jane; you know that. We're here for Nikki too. She's gonna get lots of love, hugs and kisses, and she's lucky to have such a wonderful mother to show her the way." Jane again started to cry. Her mother wiped away her tears. 

" Thank you for everything, Ma. I love you." 

" I love you too, Sweetheart."

" You wanna hold your granddaughter?"

" Yeah." Angela took Nikki in her arms, and she snuggled into her chest. The new grandma gently rocked the baby back and forth while the little girl reached out, and clung to her Nanny's shirt. Jane enjoyed seeing Nikki bond with her grandmother.

" You look good." Jane told her. Angela smiled still rocking Nikki. The little one yawned before falling asleep in Angela's arms. Later, Jane too closed her eyes to get some sleep. She was exhausted, but happy she was the mother of a happy, healthy little girl. Angela sat quietly with her two favorite girls, and watched smiling while they slept.

July 18th, 2004 

" Okay Maura, one more big push." Dr. Allen told her.

With her mother at her side holding her hand, Maura gave one last push, and as soon as she heard her baby cry, she started to cry as well. Both mother and grandmother were overjoyed to welcome this new life into the world. Kaylee Brianne Isles was born July 18th, 2004 at 5:15pm. She was 7lbs 10oz, 18in long.

" Take a look at your beautiful little girl." Dr. Allen said, handing baby Kaylee to her happy, tearful mother. The little girl had Maura's blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Maura kissed the top of her daughter's head while Constance was wiping away tears.

" She's absolutely beautiful, Maura." 

" Yes she is." Maura said kissing her baby's hand that was wrapped around her finger.

" Hey there, baby girl. Happy Birthday."

Constance took several pictures of her granddaughter, and sent one to Maura's father. He was flying back from London, and would arrive the next day. Afterwards, Constance went out to the waiting room where Jane and Angela were waiting, to tell them Kaylee was here. 

" Hey, are you a grandma?" Angela asked Constance, seeing how excited she was. All Constance could do was nod while Angela gave her a hug. 

" Congratulations." Jane told her, giving her a hug as well. Constance was giddy and tearful, reminding Angela of the day she too became a grandmother.

" She' s so beautiful. You have to come see her." Constance told them. The two women follow Constance to Maura's room. 

" How's Maura?" Jane asked. 

" She's feeling a little tired, but she's so happy."

Everyone walks in the room where Maura is holding Kaylee, rocking the little girl, and softly humming to her. She was so focused on her baby, she barely noticed the guests entering her room, until her mother announced them. 

" Hey, you've got company."

" Hey." Maura greeted them. 

The two Rizzoli women were happy seeing Maura happy as they greeted the new baby. Maura has been a close friend of Jane's for a long time, and at this point had become family. So in a way, Kaylee was like an edition to their own family, and they were equally excited.

" Maura, she's beautiful." Jane told her.

" Thank you." Jane sat next to Maura taking the baby's hand with her pinky and Kaylee smiled while she gripped Jane's finger. 

" Do you wanna hold her?" Maura asked.

" Yeah." Maura cooed softly to her baby as she sat forward. 

" Hey, you wanna say 'hi' to your Aunt Jane?" Jane took the baby in her arms, and Kaylee seemed to take to her Aunt well.

She'd almost forgotten what is was like to hold a newborn baby, but with Kaylee in her arms it brought her back to the day Nikki was born. The lovely baby smell was the same, and those big beautiful eyes couldn't stop her from smiling. Maura was happy to have all the family togetherness, and looked forward to watching Kaylee grow up, experience life and learn new things everyday.

June 10th, 1995

Jane is in her room after finishing feeding Nikki. She is now two months old, and is getting bigger everyday. So far Nikki has been a joy. It took some time, but before long she was sleeping through the night. Nikki giggled happily kicking her legs in her mommy's arms. It delighted her to no end to hear that kid laugh, and she'd like nothing more to make sure that happened as much as possible. Moments later, Frankie walked in to see his niece.

" Hey."

" Hi Frankie." Frankie sat on the edge of the bed with them. 

" Hi Nikki." Nikki greeted her uncle with a smile.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" 

" Sure." Frankie answered taking Nikki in his arms. 

Jane was happy being a Mom so far, but other things were on her mind that were plaguing her. She had many decisions to make that included her future. 

" Frankie, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

" Like what?" 

" Like what I want to do with my life. I've been considering whether or not I want to go to police academy." 

" Janie, you've wanted to be a cop forever. Why the sudden change?"

" Because it's not just about me anymore. Now that I have Nikki, I have to think about what's best for her too. When it was just me I had that option, but now I'm not sure. I need to be around for my baby now."

It was painful for Jane to think about. Being a cop was all Jane could talk about before she had a baby, but now she had her doubts. However Frankie wasn't ready for her to give up that easily. 

" Jane, do you want my opinion?"

" Sure."

" Look, I know I'm only thirteen, and I'm not a parent, but I think in the long run, Nikki would want to see you happy. It's important to have dreams, and I think it's best for Nikki to see you live out yours."

Jane was impressed with her little brother at this point. She thought it was cool to see him so grown up.

" When did you get so insightful?"

" From watching you." The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before hearing their mother calling.

" Kids dinner." Angela called from the kitchen. Jane carried Nikki with her while everyone headed in for dinner. Angela made baked ziti for dinner, and was setting the table with Tommy's help. Frank Sr. was at the head of the table, and Frankie made his way over next to Tommy. Jane came through with Nikki cradled in her arms, and Angela could see big blue eyes looking back at her.

" There's Nanny's baby girl, hi sweet pea." Angela said taking the baby in her arms. She gently rocked Nikki back and forth, and kissed the top of her head.

" Hey sweet girl. Did you sleep okay?" Angela cooed to her. 

" Yeah, she's been sleeping through the night lately." Jane told her. 

" You did, huh? You've been a good girl for Mommy?"

Jane loved seeing her mother, now a grandmother. The Rizzoli family had always been a tight knit group, and this little girl was sure to have lots of love, and many more family dinners like this one to look forward to.

" Oh, somebody wants to go see Poppy." Angela said heading toward Frank who took his granddaughter, cradling her.

" Hi Sweetheart." Frank said kissing Nikki on her forehead. 

" Is this not the most beautiful little girl you've ever seen in your life?" He said looking down at Nikki while she reached to grab his nose. 

Frank lit up at the sight of this baby girl. It was like he was twenty years younger around the baby. Nikki took well to everyone, smiling and giggling the whole time. All those around her were delighted to hear her laugh, and it made them feel good.

" I love you, Princess." It was heartwarming to see Frank Rizzoli, always the strong husband and father of three who went to work everyday to support his family in awe of the tiny baby in his arms. This little one truly captured his heart, and softened him like he never thought possible.

Aug 12th, 2004 

Jane is over Maura's . Maura has just put Kaylee to bed, and now the two were laying side by side in Maura's bedroom. Maura was so happy being a mother, and having her baby finally here, but now she was here, and her mother had gone home she was really scared. The birth now felt like the easy part as there was now a little girl in the other room Maura was responsible for, and it was up to her to take care of her and keep her safe.

" She's finally asleep." Maura said, sinking back into the pillows on her bed.

The new mother was clearly nervous, and Jane remembered that look all to well.

" I don't know. I guess ever since my mother left, I've felt really overwhelmed. I know sooner or later I'll be doing these things by myself." Jane rolled to her side and took her friends arm.

" You're not gonna be on your own all the time, Maura. You have help from all of us whenever you need it."

" You really think I can do this?" Maura asked. 

" I know you can. You're the kindest, most generous person I know. You're gonna be a wonderful mother. Believe me, I was scared too. I remember what it was like to be a new mother." 

" You're amazing, Jane. having gone through all of this at sixteen. I'm grown and I'm freaking out. " Jane was always modest, and blushed a little at Maura's praise.

" Oh, believe me I freaked out plenty. I still remember the day Nikki was born. She was this perfect little girl in my arms, and I was so happy. I can remember thinking to myself ' Jane Rizzoli, what the hell are you doing? You're sixteen years old, you have no business raising a baby.' Then my little girl wrapped her hand around my finger, and she smiled. It was almost as if she knew something I didn't. She's made my life so special, and I feel grateful to her everyday." 

Hearing Jane talk about her daughter, and seeing her light up was a side of the detective few people got to see. Maura was happy to be able to share this with her.

" She's a great kid. You've done wonderful with her."

" You'll do great too, okay. Not to worry. Just show her your heart, and you can't go wrong. " 

" Thank you, Jane. I don't know what I'd do without you." Maura told her taking her friend's hand while Jane smiled back.

Maura began to think back to a conversation she had with her mother.

" My mother seemed excited about the prospect of traveling with Kaylee. She wants her to see the world. I've had many family vacations around the world, and I did have fun, but I don't know, I really just want Kaylee to be normal. She should be able to play hide and seek, climb trees, ya know, run around all day, and come in the house with grass stains. I really want her to be happy, and not feel so different. "

" Maura you know if you weren't different you wouldn't be you. You're an amazing person."

" I don't regret what I've been through. I just hope Kaylee grows up happy to be who she is." 

" With a wonderful mom like you, I know she will be." Maura smiled and pondered the journey ahead of her. 

She had so much she wanted Kaylee to learn and experience. She knew there would be great times ahead for her girl, and times where she'd feel sad or lost, and need her mom to dry her tears. No matter what was in store for Kaylee, one thing was for sure, that she could always count on her rock, her safe haven, her mom.


End file.
